total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy 18th Birthday, Jessie! - Take 2
Quotes A Late Surprise Ciara: Hey Barbara, where's Jessie? I haven't seen her all day. Barbara: She's still depressed after her disastrous 18th birthday last month. Ciara: Mrs Michaels is right, maybe we should have a Do-Over for Jessie's 18th Birthday. Barbara: Great idea. Next Day... Barbara: (knocks on Jessie's door) Hey Jess, I have a surprise for you. Jessie: Seriously Barbara, I'm not interested. My 18th Birthday was supposed to be the best day of my life, but it got ruined by a bunch of fuckheads. Ciara: Come on Jessie, we have a huge surprise for you. Jessie: Fine. Ciara, Barbara and Jocelyn: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JESSIE!! Jessie: Oh my gosh, you're re-doing my 18th birthday? Jocelyn: Yep. Barbara: After what happened on November 3rd, we decided to have a do-over of your 18th birthday just for you because we're your pals. Jessie: Oh cool, but where's Eileen? Eileen: (jumps out of the cake) Right in here. Jessie: Now that is a sweet surprise! Would you mind taking your top off? Eileen: Uh, my top is already off, my boobs are just covered in cake. Jessie: Nice. Happy 18th Birthday, Jessie - again Barbara: Ok Jessie, after you just had your birthday kiss from Eileen... Eileen: Not to mention some sexy panties. Barbara: ...I would like you to step into this limousine. Jessie: Cool, are we going to be VIPs to a special event? Barbara: Even better. Jocelyn: We're taking you to the most exclusive night club in L.A. Jessie: Eeee!! Holy fuck I'm so excited! Ciara: Ok Jess, calm down, you're excited as fuck right now but once we arrive, you can go as crazy as a coked-up giraffe. And The Party Begins, Now Barbara: Ok Jess, 3, 2, 1... (Removes Jessie's blindfold) Jessie: Where the fuck is everyone? Everyone: SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JESSIE!! Jessie: Wow, all of this for me? Jarrod: That's right, we all felt bad after you had a shit day on November 3rd and decided to throw a massive party in your honour. Jessie: Wow guys, thanks so much. Now let's party till we drop! Octavia: Yeah, whoo-hoo! Jessie: But please keep the inflatable penises outside. Octavia: Aww... 3 hours later... Barbara: OMG, this song is fucking tits!!! (dances) Eileen: Holly shit, I feel like a coked-up giraffe! Best Birthday Do-Over Ever 4 hours later... Barbara: Ok Jessie, time to cut the cake. Ciara: Um Barbara, why is there a naked lady on the cake? Barbara: She's attracted to women. Ciara: Oh, of course. Jessie: Ok Eileen, which piece do you want? Eileen: Oh you know the one! Jessie: Of course, the one with the chocolate dots on it. (Eileen rubs the cake in her face, drinks a beer and French-kisses Jessie) Jessie: Did you just give me a Birthday Kiss? Eileen: Mm-hmm. Plus, I've got one more surprise, but you'll have to wait until we get to your house. Jessie: Ok. 30 minutes later... Jessie: Wow guys, that was a night I'll never forget. Thanks for organizing it. Barbara: You're welcome Jessie, we will always love you. Ciara: Yep, we're best pals. Jessie: (hugs Barbara and Ciara) See you girls tomorrow. Ciara: See you Jess. Trivia Gallery Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes